


Destroyed to Create

by AllieCrownZJ



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Hybrids, I will add characters and tags when they appear in chapters, May become kinda shippy, Minecraft, i think at least, wow tags are hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieCrownZJ/pseuds/AllieCrownZJ
Summary: The hermits have all been captured, imprisoned, and are being used as experiments. While the humans are being treated with respect, the are forced to watch their hybrid friends suffer at the hand of Aether Labs, and they cannot do anything about it. So what’s a human to do? Definitely not villainize themselves in the eyes of the power hungry corporation, that’s for sure!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Void help me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashfoxkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfoxkitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Isn't HermitCraft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078535) by [Trashfoxkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfoxkitty/pseuds/Trashfoxkitty). 



> This is a lil work inspired by @Trashfoxkitty - the lab idea belong to them, I just wanted to let my Imagination run wild :) also, Evil X’s real name is Xizara in here

Xizara hated this place. He has only been in this room- no, cell, for half an hour, and he already wanted to summon Void and rip it to pieces. But every attempt so far failed. It didn’t stop him from trying again.

He concentrated on the black substance crawling in his arms, and sneaking into the walls of the cells as it ripped them to pieces… but nothing. He fell to the floor, catching his breath. Manipulating Void isn’t supposed to be this hard, he should be able to use it like this!

‘Ahem, excuse me?’ Someone said from behind him. Xizara turned around and saw that one of the walls was now all glass. A man in a lab coat stood there, nervously gripping a clipboard and pen. The voidwalker stood up glaring at him, as the scientist visibly shivered.

‘Excuse me Xizara-‘ said voidwalker extended his hand threateningly, preparing to punch through the glass. ‘- I see what you’re thinking of doing and I have to warn you that it won’t work. Please, let me explain what is happening. It will be better for the both of us.’

Xizara thought for a moment, and nodded. The scientist breathed out a sigh of relief. ‘Thank you. First of all, we are in Aether Labs. You have been dubbed Subject 99, so from now on all other researchers will call you that. I should do, but I feel like you’ll try to hurt me if I don’t Sans I don’t want to make this situation worse than it already is. However, as a Voidwalker, you are one of the most important Subjects in this facility. I— I cannot tell you the exact details of what they want to do with you, but as a Voidwalker, they will want to know everything about you. And I mean everything. Voidwalkers have always been the targeted species of experiments, and now that they have two, they will want to learn as much as they can. They do not want to harm you, so don’t do anything… stupid.’  
Xizara snorted at this, as if they could hurt him.

‘Please. They will not hesitate to use… violence if you act out of line. Your powers are currently gone- each cell is created to ‘deactivate’ all threatening powers of the Subjects… well, I think that’s all you need to know, but do you have any questions?’  
The scientist asked. He seemed harmless enough. Xizara was okay with that, and wanted to see whether or not he could squeeze some useful information out of him.

‘Where are the Hermits? And what will they do to my brother? I need to know.’ Xizara blurted out without second thought. This was the only thing he needed to know. If Xisuma was okay.  
The scientist visibly flinched at the question, but answered anyway.

‘The Hermits are all well, the humans are being treated ‘appropriately’, sadly I cannot say the same for the hybrids… and Subject X… I mean, your brother… he’s alive. I’m sorry, but I cannot tell you anything else. They will not harm him, but the Head Researchers have dubbed him as ‘classified information’ and they are the only ones who are allowed to know any details about his condition. I’m… I’m sorry.’  
Xizara swallowed all the horrible things he wanted to say- how dare they use his little brother like that?!  
Instead, he decided to remain civil.

‘I… I understand. Thank you anyway… Can you tell me your name? You clearly know mine and it’s making me feel at a disadvantage.’ Xizara said.

‘Alexander Lernan. Anything else?’ ‘Alexander’ inquired.

‘No… wait, there’s one more thing! H-how can I breathe here absolutely normally, but I can feel that we're not in the End?’ The voidwalker asked, just now realizing that he didn’t have his helmet- he could survive with it in the over world, yes, but it would get more and more uncomfortable the longer he didn’t have it on.

‘The cells are all built to suit the subject. Anytime you’ll be taken out you’ll be given your helmet back, but for now it has air mimicking the End atmosphere.’ The researcher explained.

‘Okay… thank you, I-I think that’s it.’  
Xizara replied.

‘Good. I will come back for you when I get more information for you.’ And with those words, Alexander left the area as the glass turned back into a normal looking wall.


	2. Why would they do that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False wakes up in an unfamiliar location- and out of nowhere she’s told that she had been brainwashed into thinking that her friends were that- her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bdubs is not pleased-

False groggily sat up on the bed, and glanced around the room she was in. It didn’t look familiar in the slightest, and she has a feeling that none of the hermits built this- it was all too pristine for them. Her gaze settled on her jacket and goggles, which she gladly put on. It made her feel a tiny bit safer. The blonde walked over to the door, opened it and peaked down the hallway. She spotted a woman with a lab coat walking out from a door at the very end, with a large sign saying ‘Restricted Area’. False stepped out into the hallway, as the woman trotted over to her with a delighted expression on her face. 

‘Ah! You’re awake! Splendid! We had been very concerned, finding you on that server with those nasty hybrids.’ The last word was dropping with venom, something that angered False. 

‘They’re not nasty! They’re all great people and-‘ False was stopped from defending her friends by the woman. 

‘Oh dear, I see the Speaker has persuaded you to see them as your friends…’ the woman clicked her tongue in disapproval. Speaker… she must mean Joe… he has that persuasive word magic… Fale thought to herself. ‘We will fix that later. For now, if you would kindly follow me into the community room we have set up for you. I believe some of the other humans are already there…’ the woman started leading False down the hall, away from the ‘Restricted Area’.

Luckily it wasn’t that long, and she saw rooms with her friends’ usernames. Or at least some of them- only the humans. Well if this isn’t racist then I don’t know what is. 

The woman stopped at a large doorway and opened it for False, who walked in, eyeing her ‘guide’ suspiciously. The room looked quite cozy, with couches, a large tv screen and a fireplace. But it didn’t look inviting in the slightest. To her relief however, Etho, Xb, Beef, TFC and Hypno we’re sitting around on the couches, Bdubs was pacing around the room with Keralis trying to calm him down. 

‘Oh, you’re all already awake!’ The woman said from behind False, making everyone in the room look in their direction. ‘Splendid! I have an important meeting now, but I will send one of my colleagues to brief you all in on what has happened as soon as possible.’ And with those words, she closed the doors, and potentially even locked them. 

False looked around at the others, who looked a bit uneasy. ‘D-did she really say ‘all of us?’’ Keralis asked kind of awkwardly.

‘Yes! Yes she did!’ Bdubs replied angrily ‘They are letting us walk around scot free while all of our friends are who-knows-where, potentially suffering!’ 

False made her way to the couches and sat down next to Etho, who whispered to her ‘Bdubs has been going off about this for a while. Apparently he heard screams coming from that restricted area. TFC thinks he heard it too, but apparently cannot say that for certain. Bdubs is worried that it’s one of our friends, but so far we can’t do anything.’ False nodded, taking in the information.

As if right on cue, a man entered the room- he was wearing a suit and looked very professional. At the sight of him Keralis pulled a fuming Bdubs down on a couch. The man walked in front of the tv and turned to the hermits, smiling in a sickly way. 

‘Allow me to welcome you to Aether Labs- my name is William Derivell and I am in charge of making sure your stay here is as pleased as possible. You have been found on a server with many hybrids, and our goal is to punish them for enslaving you and making sure there will be no tolls on both your mental and physical health from the time you had to spend with them. You will all be treated accordingly- first we will have to remove the Speaker’s magic, which has unfortunately made you believe that the hybrids are your ‘friends’. Then we will make sure all traces of magic are gone. You will gain free roam of this part of the facility, and occasionally, we will take you out to see the hybrids- under safe circumstances, of course.’

Bdubs raises his hand, and before Keralis could shush him, said ‘But what if we don’t want it?’

‘William’ responded ‘We were afraid that this was going to happen. Do not worry, soon you will realize that this is for your own good. Our priority is for hybrids to be put back to their places, and for humans to stay as the most important in this universe. You may find that we have replaced your communicators- we took your old ones away and gave you a newer model where you can only contact each other and employees- if you need anything, just call or send a message. We will start on your recovery tomorrow. If that is all you want to know, I will leave you to process all the information- I know it is a lot out of nowhere, so I understand if you need some time.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Subject X?’ A researcher asked. The Subject in question nodded, unable to do anything else.  
‘Good, you’re awake… can you talk?’ Subject X shook their head, and the researcher sighed.  
‘Guess we will have to start from the beginning.’ He mumbled under his breath, and turned his attention to the console in front of the cell.  
‘I’m going to ask you a few questions. Just nod or shake your head, it won’t be that hard. Now, do you understand what I want from you?’  
Subject X nodded. ‘Good. Are you an End being?’ Subject X nodded once more. ‘Are you a traditional hybrid?’ The subject shook their head. The researcher nodded in approval, as he entered the information in the console. ‘Good. Lastly, is your name ________?’

The Subject nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subject x, huh? Interesting...


End file.
